We Will Become Silhouettes
by Ryu-and-Lali
Summary: Aishwarya Yamamoto was happy living in Delhi, until her father uprooted her and tossed her into Ouran Academy. Now she's coping with the change in scenery, and seven male escorts, against her will.


_**Please read and review! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran High School Host Club. We are poor! And only one of us has a Spanish Final in less then twelve hours!**_

_**We Will Become Silhouettes  
**_

_**By: Ryu-and-Lali**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

'Mama... Otou-san... what have you done?'

She stared wide eyed into the large room, the scent of roses invading her sconces much like potent incense, as petals pelted past her. The elegant furniture, and pastel colors burning into her retinas.

She was speechless.

"Welcome, Princess!" The statement echoed as the seven men before her seemingly welcomed her into their domain, as well as their hearts.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the heavenly bunch before her.

'You've sent me to the home of a male brothel...Brahma forgive me...'

"I've seemed to have stepped into the wrong room, forgive me..." she mumbled, nervously turning on her heel.

The tall blonde swooped in however, and blocked her path of retreat.

"Now, now... no need to be embarrassed my young flower. Everyone is timid during their first time with us. Come, join us, and let us tend to your whims!" He trilled, latching onto her arm.

"No! No, honest! I was simply just wishing to find a quiet location, and the temptation of the piano was just too much to resist, but it seems that this is no longer a music room, my mistake..." She laughed nervously, trying to break the blonde's grip.

It seemed apparent at once, that those were the wrong words to utter in this one's presence.

At once, the blonde's blue eyes lit up.

"Search no further! For this is _indeed _a music room, and if you would allow it, I would _gladly_ play a piece for you my dear!"

And suddenly, the tall blonde was not the only blonde dragging her half way across the room.

"Yes, yes! Tama-chan can play wonderfully! Sit and watch! You can eat cake with me and bun-bun!" He laughed gleefully, nearly shoving the large pink rabbit he clung to in her face.

'Had someone gotten stuck babysitting their younger brother, or cousin?' she wondered, head spinning as she was gently tossed onto a love seat.

Briefly, she wondered how she'd gotten into this mess, and taken in, unwillingly, by the local male escort service...

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Two Weeks Prior...**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Oh for the love of Brahma! No!" She yelled upon hearing the news. "Mama, you cannot be serious! I'm not… no." She groaned, looking at her parents in disgust. "We are NOT moving to Japan! This is outrageous!"

Her mother stared at her thoughtfully, and sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"Yes, you are." Her mother stated, placing her fork down. "This will help you to understand both your heritages..."

There was something that was underlying in that statement... she was sure of it. Something that they were not willing to tell her.

"What are you neglecting to tell me? What is the purpose of this, the catch?" She demanded, slipping into Japanese dialect.

This, she knew, both parents would understand. Translating back and forth had never been one of her favorite past times.

Her father sighed, and took in a deep breath.

"Your mother will not be coming. She is needed here, to run her fathers company." Honjo Yamamoto, her father, stated sadly. "I'm sorry about this, _Musume_... but we will be departing in a week's time. Prepare yourself, pack your things."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Present time, 5 minutes earlier...**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

'I've been here a three days. No one speaks to me. Do I look like that much of an outsider?' She thought bitterly to herself.

It was a stupid question really, of course she did...

She wandered the halls of the school she was being forced to attend mindlessly. She would have preferred the public school, it would have made her less inconspicuous, but her father had insisted on her attending his alma mater, much to her displeasure...

She sighed, and gazed down the hall she had entered.

A small sign dangled above the large double doors

_~ Music Room #3 ~_

She breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at the closed doors. From what the Director had said during her admittance, music room three was not presently in use.

'Maybe I could practice piano here, where not a single soul could possibly bother me.' She thought happily as she pushed open the door.

As soon as the door had opened, she wished she hadn't set foot down this hall way.

"Welcome Princess!"

Yes... this unfortunate chain of events had started it all...

And she was now stuck with them.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Please let us know what you think! Thank you!**_


End file.
